The Period
by Annabrea-Shaw
Summary: Hermione's got serious cramping & an essay due & dangerous mood swings & nothing is going right! Can Harry's saving people thing save her before she explodes? implied Harmony. rating should be K&up but i can see why that could bug some people, so its Teen


A.N. Got my period yesterday - you needed to know that - and I've been really stressed out and mood swings make it worse - I watched a Brad Paisley music video for "he didn't have to be" and cried my eyes out - and I really wanted to read a Harmony fic but couldn't find one that really caught my attention, so I started thinking about this and next thing I know, I'm writing it and now I'm half asleep at three o'clock in the morning.

By the way, for those of you that read "Learning" - yes I'm aware it's a Host Club fic and this is a Harry Potter fic so almost no one will read both of them, but I read both ganra's and I write both ganra's, so obviously some people might read it - if you haven't checked my profile for an update on the status of that, I haven't quite finished that chapter yet and it was on hold cause i lost a story I was writing and was really upset about that, well, I've found the story so expect an update on "Learning" hopefully before I get out of school on June fifteenth and then one more chapter before the HP book on July 21st, then once I finish it the book, I dunno how updates are going to go, but that's my rough schedual so far.

* * *

_The Period_

* * *

She was there. Her sobs could be heard through out the room. The crackling fire cast shadows around her, only succeeding in drawing attention to the tears leaking through her fingers.

He took a step off the dormitory staircase. "Hermione?" Her head shot up. "What do you want?" Not looking at him, wiping her eyes, staring into the flames. He took a step, and another, and five more, until he was next to the scarlet couch she was perched on.

"I just ran into Ron in the hallway, he said you guys had a fight. You wanna talk about it?"

Her negative reply was instant, desperately trying to hide the sadness in her voice and miserably failing. He sat next to her, and placed his hand on her knee. "Hermione, I'm your friend, I'm always here for you to talk when you need me."

She jerked her knee and he dropped his hand, she stood up and her book fell to the floor, she kicked the armchair and it fell over. " I _don't _want to talk, Harry!" She walked to the window.

He followed. This time he didn't touch her. This time he stood two feet behind her.

"Hermione, if something's going on between you and Ron, you can tell me, I'll try to help however I can." She turned, rage evident in the voice that echoed in the deserted common room. "There's _NOTHING _wrong between me and Ron! _THAT'S the PROBLEM!_" she pushed by him.

"Hermione-" Uncertaintly.

"No!" Angry "You wanted me to talk, _now _you get to hear me talk!

I hate Ron! I hate _you_! I hate everything! My stupid essay's due tomorrow and I put it off until the last minute, It's freezing fucking cold, it's the middle of the night and I'm tired, I've broken two quills, I can't remember how to spell 'original' – which I've now spelt wrong three times – and had to rewrite my whole paper because of it, _everything's _going wrong, I want chocolate _really bad_-"

Tears leak through clenched eyelids, she grasps her abdomen with both hands.

"-I'm fucking cramping and I hurt, and _somebody _used all my menstrual potion _and _my tampons!" Angry again "So _now _I have to use stupid pads and I feel like I'm wearing a _fucking _diaper!" A sniffle and more tears "And it's after curfew, so I can't go to Madam Pomfrey." Sobs escape as she falls to her knees, looking up at him pitifully. "And I _hurt _Harry!"

Harry looks down at his best friend, now understanding what is bothering her.

"C'mon," he says, crouching down and helping her stand, leading her over to reclaim her seat on the couch, "You sit here, we can work on your essay tomorrow at breakfast and them some more during lunch." He picks her book off the floor, _Unforgettable: A Romance She would Never Forget_, and pushes it into her book bag along with her parchment and quill.

"I'm going to run upstairs really quick, I have some marshmallows and some hot chocolate packets, we can conjure a pot for water and some Cocoa mugs and have a little campout here." He pulls the thick, gold blanket from the back of the couch, laying it over her so the scarlet lion is settles across her lap.

"I've got a heat pack in my quidditch bag, and a broad pain-relief potion that will help your cramps a little, I'll go grab those and be right back, you sit tight-" He pats her knee and smiles up at her tearstained face and adorable brown eyes "-and I'll be right back to make you all better. Okay?"

Her loose hair falls over her shoulders as she nods tiredly and he smiles. "All right then, be back in a second." He turns back to the staircase, her soft voice stops him.

"Thank you, Harry, you're my hero." He smiles back at her now peaceful, but still slightly pained face.

"Someone told me once that I have a saving-people thing, I figure it's only right to save you from the evils of the monthly terror." He grins, she smiles, he jogs quietly up the stairs.

* * *

R&R please!


End file.
